


Ceasefire

by J_Flattermann



Series: 2 Vampires [3]
Category: Priest (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two Vampires<br/>Crossover: Twilight/Priest<br/>Characters: Garret and Black Hat<br/>Two drabbles each 100 words<br/>No copyright infringement intended! Pure fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceasefire

A meeting between two vampires is always a dangerous thing, both of them were well aware that this meeting could swing both ways. Either they would manage to find a way to stay calm and talk or they were going for each other's throats.

As they both had no issues with sunlight they decided to meet in daylight and on a crowded place that would limit the possibility of them going violent as they both would likely not wished to draw too much attention to themselves. The undertaking was dangerously enough at it was.

The local station was chosen unanimously.


End file.
